


Divinity

by Level4Chaos



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, English Dub Names, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Omniscient, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Revenge, Sexual Content, Torture, Vampire Bites, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Level4Chaos/pseuds/Level4Chaos
Summary: [TAGS AND WARNINGS ARE FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!]When Angemon falls for Myotismon's dark charms, he learns that playing with Piedmon's favourite toy will have serious consequences - for both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This fanfic contains graphic sex scenes. Most of them are consensual, but one is especially not! Repeat - there is a **non-consensual** , violent sex scene!
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** The characters in this fanfic are not mine; I am merely borrowing them. All injuries were inflicted under controlled conditions, and having taken these precautions, I assure you the characters will be returned to their rightful places in perfect condition - and I will have made no money from their adventures! 
> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I began this fanfic way back in 2002, and abandoned it shortly after. Now, I have given myself the challenge of finishing it. Years later is better than never, right? I personally do not like this fic, but... it has a bit later on that I'm amazed I was clever enough to write. I _really_ want to share that part! Stay tuned!

"Aaahh!" The sound quickly dispersed as if had never been uttered at all. "Oh yes..."

Fingers gripped tight, trying to recreate Piedmon's touch. "Mmmm..."

There was nothing quite like a goblet of wine whilst watching one's lover masturbate. Even Piedmon's own loins had begun to stir, hearing those desperate cries... seeing those skilful hands... It was enough to make him want to go to the real world and cancel the entire mission, just to have Myotismon back in his bed.

Myotismon's mind had wandered to the time he'd returned to his crypt for the day, and discovered his lover waiting for him in his coffin. This event itself was nothing special, Lord Piedmon was always surprising him. It was the thought of what followed that had inspired this moment of... _self-fulfilment_.

His own hand felt nothing like his master's, but it was the only substitute now that he was in the real world, and Piedmon remained in the Digital World.

_I didn't think that I'd become so dependant on him..._ The handsome blue-skinned Digimon thought to himself, listening to his desperate breaths echoing about the inside of his coffin.

"Ah... Ahhh... Ahnnnnn!"

The digital harlequin had promised something exciting... something different from their usual early morning lovemaking.  
Myotismon stroked himself faster. Kicking the lid entirely from his sarcophagus, so that he could spread his legs wider, he thought about how Piedmon had kissed him here... touched him there... sucked him _there_. A sequence that had almost seen the poor Ultimate faint through sheer ecstasy.

His hand in the present wasn't even stirring a hint of what he had felt that morning. How could it?! Piedmon knew more about what turned Myotismon on than Myotismon did. Every time they were together, he'd always find someplace new to caress, someplace that would drive the vampire to heights never imagined possible before.

He couldn't stop thinking about the morning his master had touched the most perfect spot, triggering a reaction that shook his entire body. Skeletal blue flesh turned to red scales. Horns sprang from long blonde hair. Enormous wings burst from his back - fighting against the confines of his tiny coffin, and shooting upwards to cover the two entwined bodies in a tattered black and red canopy.

Whilst one hand was busy at his crotch, the other caressed his gaunt stomach, recalling the wondrous feeling of Piedmon's soft hands tracing the rises and falls of VenomMyotismon's intricate muscles.

He did not hear the approach of an intruder into his underground lair.

"Ahhhh! Pied-ohhhh!"

VenomMyotismon moved his leg outward, bending it over the side of his coffin, to allow his tiny lover greater access to his curious anatomy. At once, the Dark Master's hand moved to the inside of his thigh, running against the fur's pile, to shamelessly settle on his groin. He kneaded the area gently, feeling for something... anything... that would reveal VenomMyotismon's secrets. The vampiric Digimon gasped, grinding against his master's touch, wanting him to know just how much his actions pleased him.

Piedmon's fingers traced across soft lips hidden within his thick fur. _A womon?_ He mused, fingering the opening in the same manner he had watched Myotismon use to have LadyDevimon completely at his mercy. The Dark Master never thought that that disturbing memory of his lover's past indiscretion would be of any use to him... until now.

"How am I going to do you first?" He pondered aloud, looking into the soulless yellow eyes of the creature his passion had brought into being.   
VenomMyotismon stared back, flinching as he was touched in a particularly sensitive place on his second face. He was unsure what Piedmon meant, but certain he would enjoy it nonetheless.

They kissed, deeply and desperately; Piedmon wanting to taste all that he could of his "new" lover. It was then that VenomMyotismon's other talents began to make themselves known. The Dark Master had felt something at his crotch. It was nothing he was going to complain about, but certainly something he hadn't expected. It felt like a mouth; kissing him, licking him... torturing him with sweet promises of what could follow if only he'd unlock his aching erection from its lime satin prison.

Without a thought of _what_ was responsible, or _why_ it was happening, Piedmon shot his hand down to the opening of his pantaloons - freeing himself with a series of well-rehearsed movements. He stifled a moan as his swollen length was taken into the moist cavern and sucked with a knowledge that he knew only his experienced lover possessed.  
VenomMyotismon broke from the kiss, unable to continue whilst his lower half took all of his concentration.

The Dark Master moved to straddle the poisonous Digimon's second face, forcing his rigid shaft further into this strange new creature's depths.  
"What are you?" He marvelled, as he rode his lover hard, barely able to finish his question as his climax wracked his body.

VenomMyotismon smiled, taking the spent Digimon in his long arms, whilst his other face swallowed the seed so hastily planted in its mouth.  
"I am everything you've ever wanted." He growled, his deep voice incapable of sounding romantic.

"Ahnnn..."

Piedmon nuzzled against his chest, as VenomMyotismon ran his hands through his mass of orange-tipped hair, curling rogue strands around his skeletal fingers. His tail absent-mindedly trailing up and down the back of his master's leg.  
"You never cease to amaze me, my sweet. I thought you had reached perfection as an Ultimate." Piedmon caught his breath, "How could I have been so wrong?"

VenomMyotismon smiled at the unusual compliment. He knew his master did not intentionally mean to insult him, but would the noblemon want Myotismon after he'd experienced his greater form?  
"Will you still love me as an Ultimate?"  
Piedmon pushed himself up from his lover's hard red chest, "I fell in love with you as Myotismon and will continue to love you in whatever form you want to take. You and I belong together... forever."

"Oh, Piedmon! Ah!!"

The Dark Master buried his face in his slave's groin and kissed the beast that resided there. VenomMyotismon threw his head back and moaned, his lips mirroring those of his other face. This kiss was like nothing he had ever felt as Myotismon.

The beast responded to Piedmon's kiss with as much passion as the other poured in, even daring to playfully bite at his bottom lip. The clown's tongue sought deeper into its throat, making VenomMyotismon writhe in pleasure. What he met with inside the beast's mouth, Piedmon had neither expected, nor imagined possible.

"Ohhhh!"

Just as he was accepting the newly digivolved Mega's femininity, he his masculinity with one single action. Piedmon drew a breath of shock, jerking his head away from the beast.  
"What _was_ that?!"  
VenomMyotismon laughed.

The Dark Master grinned, as if he had just uncovered some great treasure, "It felt like a-"  
"What? Did you think I was a womon?" The awkward vampire laughed again, reaching his long arms down to stroke his master's face, "Lord Piedmon, I wouldn't do that to you."  
"How considerate you are..." Piedmon bowed his head to complete the kiss with new expectations of the beast and its phallic tongue.

VenomMyotison's lips parted hungrily, and he extended his "tongue" into his master's awaiting mouth. He was sucked and kissed, licked and teased with the expertise he'd come to expect from Piedmon.

The venomous Digimon panted and gasped, helplessly watching his adamantine erection become more and more streaked with red lipstick. It wasn't long before he was but a trembling mass of desire, but Piedmon was not one to give satisfaction straight away. He wanted to prolong VenomMyotismon's need for as long as he could stand looking at his lover in such a state, without falling victim to his _own_ needs. He pulled away suddenly, much to the vampire's regret.

"Ahnnn..."

Running his hand up VenomMyotismon's leg, and across his buttocks, Piedmon's fingers pressed and searched for his lover's opening, finding it just below the base of his tail.

"They say there is only one thing better than fucking your equal..." He whispered, licking his fingers and slowly inserting one into the tight cleft.  
The new Mega moaned, pushing down against the offending hand, as if begging for more.

"...and that is..."  
Another finger, making VenomMyotismon cry out.  
"I want you inside me - now." He growled impatiently under his breath.  
A smile flickered across Piedmon's lips. _How bold he is!_

"...to taste an angel's love..."  
"I don't care about angels. I want you."  
"Now, now." Piedmon cautioned, "Where are your manners? Or doesn't the mighty VenomMyotismon think he needs to be polite to get what he wants?"  
"You _will_ give me what I want." He replied, almost like an order.  
He was so different from his meek and submissive Ultimate, and yet, just as desirable. 

Piedmon had wanted to hold back from giving VenomMyotismon any satisfaction of thinking he was able to order his master around. But his sensuous writhing, back and forth, as if his lover was already inside him, was exciting the Dark Master more than he had anticipated.

When the two became one, VenomMyotismon understood the bond they shared as Megas. The actual penetration part of his master's lovemaking to his Ultimate form would hurt so much, that afterwards, he would often cry himself to sleep from the pain of it.

"My sweet Myotismon, why ever do you cry so?"

_Because I love you so much?_   
_Because I don't ever want you to leave me?_   
_Because the alcohol in your blood is making me emotional?_

The question never got any easier to lie to. Piedmon took great pride in his sexual prowess. How could Myotismon bring himself to criticise him?

In truth, it always felt like the Mega had taken one of his Trump Swords to him, cutting him up inside; pushing into the wound again and again, cutting him deeper and deeper until he was so numb he couldn't feel anything. But he loved Piedmon - screams of pain could easily be mistaken for cries of passion. And the pain was worth it, just knowing that the most powerful Digimon of all loved him in return.

But this day, there was no pain. VenomMyotismon accepted his equal like a piece that had been missing from him. It was if they had been made for each other. Deep thrusts that would have seen his Ultimate in utter agony were but tender caresses to him now.

Ever since their first time together, the vampire had thought of Piedmon as a sadistic brute. Only now was he strong enough to feel how gentle - how loving - his powerful master was.

He coiled his tail twice around Piedmon's waist, holding him tight, and guiding him to drive deeper... to depths that would have had Myotismon screaming for him to stop. But VenomMyotismon wanted more... he wanted it all. And with his new attitude, he was going to make sure he got it.

"Ahhnnnn!" Myotismon arched his back, giving a deep moan as his memory and his hand finally succeeded in bringing him to climax. "Ohhh!"

Piedmon watched from his observatory, smirking at the predicament his... _enthusiastic_ lover had got himself into, as the intruder drew closer.  
"How will you explain yourself, my dear?" He chuckled, settling back and taking a sip of his wine.

Myotismon laid back, his chest heaving from exhaustion. His clothes, what few he had on, stuck in ripples to his sweaty body. He missed Piedmon so much. How long was it going to take to find and kill the eighth child? He wanted to be with his beloved... not alone in some abandoned underground structure, seeking pleasure from his own devices whilst his incompetent minions undoubtedly failed at every single task they were set.

Why, if he were back in Digiworld right now, he would be indulging in the benefits given only to Piedmon's favourite possession. He would have been dining with the Dark Master in his chambers... no, dining _on_ , he thought with a smirk. They would have spoken for hours about everything and nothing, or perhaps they would have waltzed in the private courtyard, under the moonlight to silent music only they could hear.

Perfect nights like those were almost certain to end with some sort of carnal fulfilment, and Myotismon found _that_ the hardest thing to live without. He longed to be touched... he yearned for a lover's caress; something that would tell him he was more than just a pawn in the Dark Masters' plan... that someone still wanted him, despite all of his miserable failures.

He was so alone...

"Myotismon?" The powerful voice demanded a response, even though the owner knew well that the fiend he searched for was definitely there.

The vampire drew lazy circles in the creamy splatters on his stomach. He recognised the voice as Angemon's, and although angered that none of his servants had prevented the trespass, he knew that he wasn't in any immediate danger.

In fact, letting the holy Digimon catch him like this could be quite fun.  
 _How sinful!_ He smiled at the thought.  
"Oh, it's you." He emphasised his distaste, "I thought it was someone important."

Angemon lowered his staff in a show of peace, and walked closer to the coffin. "I will not fight you until you are prepared."  
"How noble of you, but I'm afraid I might be some time." His hand slipped back down to curl around his limp masculinity. "Mmm..."

The blonde angel, unsure if what he was seeing with his obscured vision was correct, pushed his helmet back. "What are you doing?!"  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Myotismon met with his eyes, and not breaking from the stare, slowly began to slide his hand up and down.

Angemon was silent, apparently pondering the answer. His pale brows furrowed in deep thought. And those magnificent eyes - so focused, so intense.  
"I..." He began nervously, starting to look worried, "I... don't know."

The vampire smiled, "I didn't think you had a sense of humour, Angemon."  
"I don't." Angemon shook his head slowly, his gaze wandering up and down his nemesis' semi-naked body several times.

It wasn't a lustful look, Myotismon had been the target of enough of those in his lifetime to know what one looked like. It was more curious than anything else, like the mon had never seen bare skin, let alone aroused bare skin, before.

_"They say there is only one thing better than fucking your equal..."_

"Why are you doing it?" He finally asked.  
That long golden hair, those deep green eyes, that firm, proud jaw... It was more than just the angel's innocence that Myotismon was finding himself drawn to.

_No! No! No! I won't let myself feel this way! Lord Piedmon would never forgive me if I cheated on him again!_

"Because I've got no one here to do it for me." As soon as Myotismon had said it, he realised the trivial invitation would not be understood.

_Lord Piedmon need never know..._

"Why would you want someone to touch you like that? Doesn't it... hurt?"  
The vampire laughed. "It feels wonderful... _especially_ if someone else is doing it."

_"...and that is..."_

Piedmon threw his glass across the room. Glass shards sprayed across the floor, lying in a pool of blood red wine.  
"What are you doing, Myotismon?! You're mine! You have always been, and will always be _mine_! If that angel dares lay one finger on you, your little love scene will be cut tragically short!"  
He stormed out of the observatory, glass crackling under his heels, not wanting to watch any more of the interaction... he already knew his lover was not the faithful kind.

_"...to taste an angel's love..."_

"Why don't you try it?" Myotismon suggested seductively, snaking out of his coffin, "You won't be disappointed."  
"I... I can't. This is wrong."

He put his hand on the angel's sun-shaped belt buckle, still slimy and sticky, and slowly traced it down, cupping it over the growing bulge in his loincloth.  
"But does it feel wrong?" The vampire taunted, his face so close that Angemon sweated under his heated breath.

Angemon let out a choked sigh and closed his eyes. He raised his hand, as if to protest, but what Myotismon was doing felt so good. He allowed the evil Digimon total control, lowering his hand again and arching himself into the caress.

He had never felt anything so intense! His body didn't feel like his own as it responded to this new treatment just as any male would. What once was soft, and had only ever been soft, was now hardening in his enemy's hand.

"It must be so difficult for you," Myotismon's faux empathy was almost laughable, "Changing from something so young and innocent, into such a beautiful Champion so suddenly, and then back again just as quickly... Don't you ever yearn to feel a grown mon's desires in those flitting moments?"  
"It is my duty to protect my friends, I do not need to feel anything else." Angemon's words sounded so strained. Echoing about the crypt, he could hear just how pathetic he sounded at the mercy of his own arousal.

"Your hair..." _Looks so much like his when he lets it down..._ "It's very beautiful."  
Angemon drew a sharp breath of mingled shock and pleasure, as a gloved hand sought his long golden locks.  
"I miss you..." Myotismon murmured, leaning forward to ignite a fiery kiss with his naïve companion, "...My love..."

At once he was pushed away.

"I can't do this!" Angemon stammered, gripping his weapon tightly and holding it out in a defensive stance. "Don't ever touch me like that again!"  
"Why? Are you afraid of liking it?"

Tears began to trickle down the angel's face. He quickly brushed them away with the back of his hand, and pulled his helmet back over his eyes, lest more of the traitors dared ruin his reputation.

He ran, gathering up enough speed to launch himself out of the entrance and disappear into the sky. Everything Myotismon said was true.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is somethin' wrong, Patamon?" T.K. held his Digimon in his arms, "You don't look so good."

The little orange monster was deep in thought, recalling the taste of the kiss he'd shared with Myotismon as Angemon. It had only been for a second - but in digital terms, a second could feel like a lifetime.

Soft, purple lips running gently across his own... Cold, hard fangs grazing their path immediately after... He wanted to feel it again. And that tongue, slipping into his mouth whilst his lips were still recovering from the shock, fervently seeking out its own kind. Then there was the acrid taste of stale blood. Maybe that was why he'd pulled away? Not because it was wrong at all, but because he could taste the deaths of hundreds of victims who had been lured by the same devastating appeal before him.

"Where did you go yesterday? We looked forever for you! Did somethin' bad happen to you, Patamon?"  
He looked up with those innocent green eyes, "Do you love me, T.K.?"

_Myotismon doesn't love me..._

It was a strange question to the child, apparently coming from nowhere, inspired by feelings he wouldn't understand yet.  
"Sure I do!" He answered happily, hugging Patamon to his chest, "You and me are gonna be best friends forever!"

_...But he kissed me._

"Then why don't you ever kiss me?"  
"Kiss you?!" T.K. wrinkled his nose up, "Yuck! Kissing's for girls!"  
"Oh..." Patamon sighed sadly.

He was more confused than ever. That kiss had felt so perfect... Why didn't T.K., the very person who he thought loved him the most, want to kiss him?

_I want T.K. to kiss me... then I'd know what real love felt like._

"Err... Guys!"  
Patamon's thoughts were broken by Sora's panic-stricken cry. Suddenly he was squeezed tightly, as T.K. tucked him under his arm and ran. The boy's tiny legs weren't fast enough to keep up with the rest of the group, and his elder brother quickly grabbed his other arm, shoving him toward some dense foliage.  
"Go hide somewhere, okay?"  
Cowardly advice, but he followed it, watching silently as the others prepared to battle not far from him.

"They need me." T.K. remarked bitterly.  
"They need _us_." His companion corrected him, "Why can't they see that we're just as strong as them? Don't they know how much it hurts to be told that they don't want us around?"

_Why can't he see that I am more than just a pawn in the Dark Masters' plan? Doesn't he know how much it hurts not to be shown that he still wants me, despite all of my miserable failures?_

The little boy looked at Patamon, moved by his almost adult-like speech. "You're right!"

The battle was tough, neither side prepared to give in although a few from each had been wounded. Gatomon was a strong leader, ordering her troupe to attack in the most devious of manner. If she could keep them all well enough, the children's team would soon be beaten into submission.

"Then let's go!" Patamon leapt out of T.K.'s arms, initiating his change into Angemon.

* * *

"Ah, Angemon..." Gatomon purred in welcome, "I've been waiting for you. Lord Myotismon requests your audience."  
Her words quickly ground the battle to a halt - everyone poised for their next attack, but all curious to hear what the evil Digimon had planned.

Receiving questioning stares from all of his friends, Angemon was prompted to ask. "What does he want with me?"  
Gatomon gave a wry smile, "I think you know the answer."  
"What do you mean by that, you little flea-bag?" Tai shouted, raising his fists as if to take the deceptively small Champion on himself.  
The white feline ignored him. "So, when can I tell Lord Myotismon to expect you?"

Angemon felt a heated blush stain his cheeks. If he went with Gatomon, he could only guess at what the vampiric Ultimate had in store for him. Alternatively, if he stayed, he would be asked so many questions... questions that he'd have to encounter some time, regardless of whether he went or not. But maybe... just maybe... if he went, he'd have the chance to kiss Myotismon again...

He finally answered. "If you withdraw your troupes and leave my friends alone, I will go with you peacefully."  
Gatomon narrowed her eyes, and reluctantly agreed. "Very well. The master has no use for them at the moment anyway."

She waved her paw and signalled for the army to retreat, which they did without question. Only Wizardmon remained, waiting to escort his dear friend to their master's lair by means of flight. He took the tiny feline in his arms and began to ascend into the sky.  
"Follow." Gatomon ordered from over his shoulder.  
Angemon nodded, and leapt up to be with them.

"Angemon! What are you doing?!" Tai yelled, "You don't stand a chance against Myotismon by yourself!"  
And there it was - the belief that he wasn’t strong enough to be of any use to them. Hadn't he proven his worth by defeating Devimon? True, the fight had nearly killed him...

but...

Was T.K. the only person in the whole world who had any faith at all in him? The boy who loved him more than anything, but was repulsed by the thought of kissing him...

_Myotismon...what are these feelings you have awoken in me?_

"Angemon!" T.K. called after him, reaching his hand up to the glittering wings that quickly disappeared in the distance. The little boy sank to his knees, not knowing why his beloved friend would want to go anywhere without him.  
"Be careful, okay?" He whispered through his tears.

* * * * *

Gatomon and Wizardmon bowed in mock respect as they were thanked, and quickly departed, leaving their master to do whatever it was that he had planned for Angemon.

"I didn't think you'd come." Myotismon said with a hint of surprise, circling the nervous angel and looking him up and down.  
Angemon began to fidget, growing more and more uncomfortable under his enemy's piercing stare. "I had no choice."  
"You could have refused."  
"I couldn't! What have you done to me?"

The circling stopped, and Myotismon walked some distance away before turning and answering. "Not nearly as much as I'd like to, I assure you."  
"I can't stop thinking about how you touched me... I can't stop thinking about... you... Why did you do this to me?"

"You're not as righteous as you think, are you? You only come off as being pure of heart because in the past you've always been able to find someone to blame for the emotions and actions that didn't become you. _I_ haven't forced you to think anything, and yet you stand there and claim it's _my_ fault _you_ are infatuated with me."

"I am not infatuated!" Angemon shouted, offended by the very thought.  
"Then what would you call it? Perhaps the _good_... the _decent_... the _noble_ Angemon is having his first taste of... _lust_?"  
Every word dripped with sarcasm.

The angel charged at him, drawing his weapon, ready to defend his honour. His opponent waited for the last moment, until the golden staff was but a hair's breadth away from its mark. And then he made his move, grabbing it with a lightning-fast movement and twisting it to the side. Angemon cried out as his arm defied its elbow joint and twisted along with it.

"You're no match for me. I suggest you put that away before you get hurt... and I don't want to hurt you, unless you like it rough."  
"I don't know what you're implying!" He tried to pull his weapon from Myotismon's grasp, becoming more and more flustered each time he failed. "Let go!"  
The vampire held tight, guiding the tip of it to his mouth.  
"What are you doing?!"

He did not receive an answer. Instead he watched his staff being licked and sucked in a manner that made him feel strange inside. Those beautiful lips that he longed for moved up and down, clamped around the long, hard staff.  
"Stop it!"  
"Oh, Angemon..."  
"Stop it now, you... you fiend!" All his blood felt like it was surging to his groin, where a painful erection was forming. Why was Myotismon's little game causing him to react like this?!

The vampire took all that he could of the staff's length into his throat. He'd given Piedmon so many oral favours throughout the centuries, he'd become quite well-versed in sucking right into the deepest depths of his oesophagus. His master expected nothing less than complete perfection, and he was required to give it at a moment's notice. It made Myotismon smile inside to know that Angemon's first time would also be his best time.

Angemon was completely mortified by the act. His cries to stop and his frantic attempts to retrieve his staff would have got more reaction from the dead. Myotismon was stronger than he looked. His iron grip seemed flawless... there was no way the angel would be able to keep pulling against him for much longer.  
The pain he was in was verging on unbearable. Every muscle ached with the need for rest, but he was unable to return to his more comfortable form - as Patamon, not only would he be two levels down from his enemy, but this strange new feeling bubbling inside him would hurt even more.

His long limbs, his heavy wings... he was not made to stay in this form for so long! And now, there was a burning in his groin that he had to deal with too. Before yesterday, he hadn't even known he was capable of feeling any sensation in that region, let alone one that felt so good.  
"Myotismon..." Angemon begged, sounding far more desperate than he wanted to, "Please, let go."

He was not expecting his request to be obeyed, and he stumbled backward as he was given his freedom. He over-balanced, clumsily flapping his wings in an attempt to stay upright, but landed most ungracefully on his back. He began to prop himself up with his elbows, but a large black boot pushed down on his chest, preventing any further movement.  
"Don't you think there is something we should take care of before you go?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Angemon began to panic, and was thankful that Myotismon couldn't see his terrified eyes. He grasped at the foot holding him down, trying to pry it from between his toned pectorals, to no avail.

Raising a finger to his lips, Myotismon proceeded to remove a glove, using only his teeth. Beneath, were slender hands, covered in his soft blue flesh.

He took his foot from Angemon and knelt down, placing one of his beautiful hands on his heaving chest, stroking him softly, and drawing feelings from him that he had never known. He bowed his head and followed his hand's path with a series of kisses. The angel wanted to scream for him to stop, but his body wanted the feeling. He moaned softly.

Myotismon's kisses stopped at Angemon's belt, and he took his time to unfasten it. The slowness of it made the angel both relieved and hungry for more in one dizzying emotion. It excited and embarrassed him all at once.

Myotismon's hand continued down, moulding around the spire draped in dark blue fabric. Angemon found the courage to cry out for him to stop. He didn't want to be touched there again! T.K. would never touch him there, and he knew that little boy loved him with all of his heart. Why did it feel so good, when he knew it was so very wrong? His wings, arms and legs flailed madly, trying to grip the floor so he could scramble away.

"Please, don't do this!" He begged, managing to drag himself a few centimetres from Myotismon's affections. But the vampire was upon him again before he could draw another breath to continue his pleas.  
"Oh, angel of hope..." His persecutor whispered, resuming his sweet torture, "I _hope_ you are as good a lay as you look."

Angemon closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Still, Myotismon continued to caress him, kissing him through the flimsy material that hid his dignity. He was so hard. He wanted to change back... everything Myotismon did hurt.

The vampire cried out in triumph and Angemon was forced to look at his erection, a glow emanated from its summit - shining through his loincloth.  
"The light of heaven is in you." Myotismon sneered. "We shall soon remedy that."

The evil Digimon tore Angemon's last strip of modesty away, and lowered his face to his crotch. He took his entire length into his mouth and began to suck ever so gently. The angel's body surged forward to meet with him, then back again - he was no longer in control of it. He felt tears well in his eyes. He had nothing more to be ashamed of... he allowed them to fall freely.

Myotismon did not care, he did not even notice. Through Angemon's blurred vision, he saw the gold of his attacker's hair moving up and down between his legs, as he continued his assault with as little mercy as he had in battle.

Angemon drew his knees up - as much as his mind was disgusted, his body ached to feel more of him. The sharp edges of the vampire's mask cut into his thighs, but neither seemed to notice.

"Slut." Piedmon growled, watching the events unfold between the two unlikely lovers. Who he was saying it to was unknown even to him.

"Ahh..."  
If Angemon's delicate moan had been uttered under any other circumstance, it would have been one of the most beautiful sounds the Dark Master had ever heard. It was as if all the voices of heaven had sung a single note, making one glorious sound... and it had been drawn from a lowly Champion's throat by an action that should have been reserved for Piedmon alone.

With a few carefully calculated key presses, Piedmon changed the angle which he viewed the events from. Closer and closer to Myotismon, he was determined not to suffer through any more of the angel's ecstatic expressions. Even without seeing his eyes, his mouth alone spoke of the uncountable feelings coursing through his body. Feelings Piedmon was both furious over and envious of.

The extremities of the harlequin's crimson lips curled into a slight smile as he watched the improved view. If nothing else from this performance pleased him, Myotismon did look lovely with a cock in his mouth. _With **my** cock in his mouth._ He entertained bitterly.

Suddenly Piedmon's view was obscured by Angemon's hand, as it reached for Myotismon's head. His fingers ran through the silken hair for a moment before gripping tightly to the roots, as his hips pistoned with his prime orgasm.

Piedmon turned away from the screen only to hear the surveillance system echo Angemon's cry of release.  
"Ahh." The Dark Master repeated dully. "You steal my lover and that is all you can say for yourself?"

Myotismon sat up, his attention drawn immediately to Angemon's lurid blood weeping from his wounds. Angemon, although dumbfounded by the experience, found sense enough to feel modest under the Ultimate's gaze, and he shakily grabbed at the torn remnants of his loin cloth, and held it to his crotch. Myotismon smiled at the act, but kept his eyes on the blood.   
"I've hurt you." He said solemnly, tracing a finger over the sharp points of his mask's bat wings and sucking the blood from it on his hand's return. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

Still unable to muster the power of speech, the holy Digimon understood what was said, but couldn't ask Myotismon why he was being so... nice? No, that wasn't the right word. It wasn't kindness that prompted him; it was purely _need_.  
The vampire licked his lips, savouring the sweet sample, and eyeing the angel's cuts with far more than just concern.

Myotismon put his hands to his face and after what seemed like an eternity, took his mask away. He was magnificent... there was no other word for him. His gaunt blue face, his blonde hair... The feelings within Angemon were twisted and warped into emotions he couldn't identify. Hatred melded with aesthetic appreciation, loathing turned to fascination. He wanted this to stop, but like some morbid spectator, he was curious as to what would happen next.

"None of _your kind_ have ever seen my face before." Myotismon snarled.  
"And before yesterday, I could have said the same thing about mine." Angemon managed to slur as he began to regain his former senses. He raised his hands to his helmet, removing it and casting it aside.

The two Digimon stared at each other, both in awe of the other... Innocent green eyes locked with lustful blue eyes, until the lure of fresh blood forced Myotismon to break away. He bowed his head and began to lap at the glittering liquid, catching the streaks before they melted into the blue cloth Angemon fiercely clung to.

Angemon moaned, at first from the pain of his wounds being touched, and then from the sheer eroticism of the act - not that he had known what "eroticism" even was before he'd come to know Myotismon intimately.

* * *

"Why do you make me feel this way?" The angel whispered helplessly, as his hands warily sought Myotismon's neck, loosening his red scarf until it dropped to the floor. His hands curled around, drawing the vampire into his waiting lips. His kiss was uncertain... he tried to recall what Myotismon had done, but his lips did not seem as sure as they should have.

Myotismon laughed into the angel's mouth, "You've never done this before, have you? Let me show you how it's done."  
His arms snaked around Angemon's waist, pulling the delicate angel against him almost possessively. His lips devoured the kiss, quickly turning it into his own, where he was the one in control.

Angemon could taste blood, and it made him scowl; such a salty, putrid tang. He wanted to spit it out, but the kiss was far from over. He could hear Myotismon swallowing, and felt his cold body growing warmer against him. It was then that the angel was seized by a stinging pain in his bottom lip. _It is my blood that I can taste!_

He felt faint, like Myotismon was draining his defiance from him, hindering him with a vampiric illness, so that he could not fight him. Angemon had always fought to win, he was not going to let such an evil Digimon best him... not in anything.  
As intentional as it was subtle, he broke the kiss to plant several small kisses on Myotismon's jaw. The vampire threw his head back, and uttered what could have easily been mistaken for a cat's purr.

Down his silky blue neck, across his throat... Angemon's kisses reminiscent of how Piedmon would seduce him.  
"Piedmon..." Myotismon sighed, tangling his fingers in Angemon's hair.

Piedmon smiled. "At least you're thinking about me, you little tramp."  
He turned away from the screen, finding the soundtrack far more pleasing. He could imagine Myotismon making those sounds for him alone.

There was a heavy clatter as Myotismon's bat pin fell to the stone floor. Piedmon knew the sound well. How many times had he stripped the traitor with the same insane passion?

Angemon's fingers brushed over the gold buttons down either side of the front panel of Myotismon's tunic, warily undoing the top pair. What was he doing?! The vampire's purring was almost thunderous, his chest heaving with his fast breaths, as he pushed himself closer to the angel. Angemon began his work on the second pair of buttons, instinct driving him on with a knowledge he never knew he had. Getting Myotismon naked was the only thought that filled his head... exactly _why_ he wanted to, he didn't quite understand.

Myotismon unclipped Angemon's belt from between them, slipping his hands under the angel's skin-tight shirt. _Piedmon?_ His lover never had a physique like this. Perfectly sculpted muscles... such soft skin...  
Angemon tensed at the touch. T.K. had once asked to feel his rippling abdomen, but the boy's curious poking had never made him feel like Myotismon's calculated stroking did.

His groin began to ache again, with the same pain Myotismon's mouth had relieved him of previously. _What do I do?_ He thought wildly. Visions of alien acts appeared to his innocent mind. He could imagine himself on top of the frail body of the evil Digimon, mating with him in violent, feral ways. _Is this what I am supposed to do with this feeling?_ It scared him to think that he had the potential to be so... so... primeval.

Upon undoing the third pair of buttons, he opened Myotismon's tunic, and peeled the sleeves from his shoulders, revealing deep welts in the vampire's otherwise flawless skin.

"Who hurt you like this?" Angemon asked, the base need to mate vanishing in the presence of empathy.  
Myotismon frowned. "They are old wounds... they are of no concern to you."  
"Old?" The angel warily reached out and traced his finger down one of the most vicious scars. It faded beneath his touch. "But how can that be? Do you not heal like the others?"  
"Those are the words of someone who has never been injured at the hands of a Mega before."

Angemon put his hands on Myotismon's shoulders, finding the marks to be a perfect match with his own nails, as if someone had gripped the vampire so tightly, they had broken his skin - both from the front and the back.  
"Let me heal you. I can take your scars away."  
"No!" He tore himself from the angel's grasp. _Lord Piedmon likes them...they show all that I am his._  
"I... I'm sorry." Angemon stared at his hands in horror, as if he had been the one who had rendered the injuries, "I've upset you."

He turned toward the exit, wishing to hear the evil Digimon call him back. He could hear his voice so clearly... _Angemon, wait!_  
The others were probably worried about him. But... he wanted to stay with Myotismon. If only he would look up from his scars, and care that the angel was leaving...

"Lord Piedmon... I've made a terrible mistake..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Patamon!" T.K. shouted, running to his friend and scooping him into his arms. "You're okay! I was so worried about you!"  
"So what did bat-for-brains want with you?" Matt cut into the happy reunion.

Patamon had been planning answers for the inevitable interrogation the entire flight back, but now, when faced with the questions for real, he was worried his story would seem a little far-fetched.  
"He wanted to fight with me... but I showed him!"  
T.K. let out a sound of awe. "Did you use your Hand of Fate?"  
"Sure did."  
The little blonde boy giggled, hugging his Digimon tightly. "Oh, I wish I'd been there to see it. You're the best!"

"It seems a bit suspicious, don't you think?" Tai moved to stand beside Matt, and they both stared at Patamon with a look of distrust.  
"Why?" T.K. looked up at them angrily, "You're just jealous because Angemon can take care of himself!" He released his hold on Patamon, and stormed off, mumbling about Greymon and Garurumon's inability to do any better.  
"T.K., don't be like that!" Matt yelled after him, taking a few fast steps to catch up to him.  
Agumon and Gabumon looked at each other and shrugged. "We didn't do anything."

Whilst the others turned all of their attention to sorting out T.K.'s attitude, Patamon pulled Biyomon away from the group.  
"I need to talk to someone." He explained, looking for somewhere quiet to reveal his secret. "I've always known you to be a Digimon with a kind heart. I'd trust you with my life, and I know you would for me too."  
"Oh dear," The pink bird looked worried, "This sounds serious! Shouldn't you be talking to T.K.?"  
"I can't... he wouldn't understand. I'm not even sure if you will understand." He took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Something happened to me... I don't know what it was, but it felt wonderful and I can't stop thinking about experiencing it again and again."  
"Is this about the time you spent with Myotismon?"  
The little Digimon closed his eyes, "Yes."  
"Well, fighting is what we do... it's only natural to want to feel the heat of battle. I guess it must have been a lot of fun accepting his challenge and then defeating him."  
"I didn't fight him."  
"You lied to T.K.?!"  
"I didn't want to... I just don't think he'd like to hear the truth."  
"Then what did Myotismon _really_ want with you?"

Patamon rubbed his lips together in thought. He was beginning to wish he'd asked someone else for help. Biyomon was so forward... there was no way he could sugar-coat the story with her - she would see straight through him.  
"Patamon, you're bleeding!"

He'd been subjected to the taste of blood all afternoon, he hadn't noticed anything odd when he re-opened the wound on his lip. Biyomon guided him to look up with a gentle touch to his face.  
"You did fight him... but you lost, didn't you? It's okay, you can tell me. He's strong. You don't have to be ashamed."

Patamon folded his legs under his belly and laid on the ground, drawing patterns in the dirt with the tips of his wings. "He trapped me... I thought he was going to hurt me, but what he did felt so good..."  
"I don't understand. You're injured... something bad must have happened." Biyomon  
took his wings in her claws.  
Not so orange any more, Patamon's entire body seemed to blush. "He bit me... that's why I'm bleeding."  
"He bit your mouth? But for that to happen, he would have been-"  
Patamon bowed his head, avoiding eye contact with his friend.  
"-kissing you?!"  
"...He was."  
"Oh no!" Biyomon's blood ran cold. "Patamon, are you... all right?"

What if her friend was trying to tell her that it was more than just violent kiss? He seemed so awkward in his explanations... she couldn't help but think the worst.

"I'm fine."  
"But... how? Why?" Biyomon stuttered, trying to piece together a series of questions. "Why was he kissing you?!"  
"Because... I... started it."  
"What?!?" The bird tore her feathers away from him in disgust. "Patamon! How could you kiss that creep?"  
Patamon blinked the tears out of his eyes, "I don't know! I just wanted to."

Biyomon coughed. "I'd like to point out that he is the bad guy."  
"I know... but I think I..." He trailed off, "...like him."  
"Why him?! He's evil, Patamon! How do you know he isn't just using you?"  
"If he's only using me, why does he make me feel loved?"  
Biyomon shook her head in pity. "You're so innocent... he's really going to hurt you. Sometimes love can be used for evil, and I just know that that's _exactly_ what he's using yours for! Why couldn't you fall in love with Agumon? Palmon? Or even Gomamon?!"

"Are my ears burning?"  
Patamon and Biyomon jumped in fright at the playful question. "Gomamon!?"  
"What did you hear?" The little orange monster asked cautiously.  
Gomamon smiled, "Nothing that I didn't already expect. So you love me, huh? Aww, that's too bad... I already promised to marry Gabumon." And he laughed.  
"Stop it!" Biyomon hit him, "It isn't funny."

When she looked back, Patamon had flown some distance away, and was crying in the branches of a tree.  
"Look what you've done!" She chastised Gomamon  
"Gee, I'm sorry! If I'd known it'd make him cry, I wouldn't have said it."

***

Myotismon touched his scars. Piedmon loved them... almost every time they were together, he would set about making them worse. Piedmon was very passionate. A little too passionate... grabbing his lover's shoulders as he climaxed, it was never his intention to hurt him, merely an attempt to bring him more pleasure by driving himself deeper.  
But Angemon, he was disturbed by the scars... he wanted to heal them the moment he saw them...  
How different they were to each other, and yet he desired them both.

"Yes Myotismon, as much as you act to the contrary, you will always be mine..." Piedmon shut the surveillance system down. "You and I belong together... forever."

As much as he would have liked to watch his beloved all day and all night, there were other matters that insisted they be attended to. And now that Myotismon had fulfilled his wanton needs and realised his error, there was very little reason for Piedmon to suspect he would be so bold again... he hoped.

***

"Come on, Patamon! I said I was sorry." Gomamon looked up into the branches of the tree. There was no way he was going to climb up and apologise.  
Biyomon was perched beside their upset friend. "I'll get him to go away if you don't want him to know."  
"What do you care?!" Patamon yelled at the top of his squeaky voice. "You don't understand either!"  
"Of course I don't understand! I don't understand how you could even think about feeling something for that awful creature!"  
"Do you think I wanted this to happen? I'm disgusted with myself, but I can't stop."  
"How are you going to fight him? How am I going to fight him, knowing that he means something to you?"

Gomamon watched the conversation, his attention moving from one party to the other as they spoke. All the while, he added up everything that was spoken, reaching a conclusion that just _couldn't_ be right.

"I don't know... I never thought about that."  
"Well you'd better start thinking about it, Patamon!" She shouted, "Your little fling with the dark side could destroy us all if you're not careful."  
"It's not a fling! He loves me... I can tell by the way he touches me... where he touches me..." Patamon shivered as he recalled what Angemon had felt as Myotismon's mouth brought him so much pleasure he had almost fainted.  
"No! I'm not hearing this!" Biyomon folded her wings over her ears. " Is that why he _requested your audience_? So you and he could... I don't want to know."

"You're kidding!" Gomamon exclaimed, his little snout wrinkled up in a look of amusement bordering on antipathy.

Biyomon ignored the outburst. "Patamon, I respect your personal opinion, and although I'm shocked, I still want you to be happy. But I'm worried about your choice."  
"I know, I know! He's evil. You keep telling me that!"  
"No, there's more to it than that. You do know that Myotismon belongs to Piedmon, right?"

_He called me Piedmon..._

"Are you even listening to me?" Biyomon waved her wing up and down in front of Patamon's gloomy face, "Do you know who Piedmon is?! And do you know what he will do to you if he finds out you've touched his lover?"  
"No." He sulked.

Biyomon looked straight into his eyes. He'd never seen her more serious.  
"He will kill you, Patamon. He will permanently delete your file from the system, and you will never be able to return. They say that when a Piedmon falls in love, he will remain faithful to his mate forever - and he expects the same from them, at any cost. You're probably too young to remember this, but back when Myotismon was in his Champion form, he and Devimon were quite the love-struck pair. As soon as he digivolved, he caught Piedmon's eye, and Devimon was banished to File Island so that he would not stand in the way of Piedmon getting what he wanted. The mon is completely obsessed with him."

"I don't want to sound like a gossip, but it's hard to believe that someone as loyal as Piedmon could fall for someone like Myotismon." Gomamon smiled up at the pair, waiting for the smallest sign from the others that showed they wished for him to explain. "They say, back in Digiworld, that Myotismon would open his legs for anyone who showed the slightest bit of interest in him. He's a creature of the flesh, hell-bent on deriving as much pleasure as he can, regardless of how ugly, furry, or slimy the mon giving it to him is."

"What are you saying?" Patamon demanded, a frown distorting his usually cute façade, "That I'm just some Earth-realm amusement for him?"  
Biyomon sensed trouble and held Patamon in case he decided to start a fight. "We don't want you to get hurt! Not by Myotismon, and definitely not by Piedmon."

* * * * *

"He must want a rematch." Angemon said nervously.  
Tai and Matt looked at each other, both equally unimpressed.  
"Angemon rules!" T.K. shouted, "You show Myotismon who he's dealing with!"  
The angel gave a weak smile. He hated lying to the little boy, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth.  
"I think Greymon should go with him, just in case." Tai's insistent voice cut in.  
Matt nodded in agreement, despite the look of outrage on his brother's face.  
Gatomon folded her arms impatiently. "The lord and master _hates_ to be kept waiting."

Angemon was staring at Greymon... how on earth was he going to ditch him without resorting to violence?! Agumon would return to the kids and tell them everything... he couldn't have that! Greymon cocked his head to the side, confused by the look he was receiving from his friend.

"I'll go with him." A powerful, feminine voice announced. "Greymon should stay here to protect the rest of you."  
Angemon suppressed his smile. Birdramon!

* * * * *

"I'm not doing this for you again, so you'd better use this time to break off whatever it is you have with him." The fire bird warned Angemon on the way.  
"Thank you, Birdramon. I won't let you down."  
"You already have." She replied sadly, and quickly changed the subject. "I'll meet you back here in two hours, no later."  
And with that, she soared higher into the clouds and out of Angemon's sight.

Angemon landed, along with his escorts, and the procedure of announcing him, bowing and then departing was once again executed. Myotismon had Gatomon and Wizardmon well-trained... if he could tame a Gatomon, couldn't he just as easily tame her equal - an Angemon? The holy Digimon took a deep breath, there was no way he would let such an evil force have control over him.

But... hadn't he done just that already?

He felt Myotismon's arms embrace him in a rather licentious welcome. The vampire rested his head against the angel's chest, drawing deep breaths, drinking his presence in.  
"You're late."  
Angemon broke away, "I can't see you like this any more."  
"And why not? Don't I please you?" Myotismon tightened his embrace, ever so slightly moving his hips side to side, back and forth, to caress himself with the angel's own masculinity.

"It's not that." The long-haired Digimon put his hands on the other's shoulders in an attempt to push him away. "I don't want any trouble... I won't lie to my friends anymore, and..."  
"And?"  
"I heard about you and Piedmon."  
"Then you know how lonely I am without him." Myotismon whispered, nuzzling into the crook of Angemon's neck. He began to grind his hips against the angel's with more pressure. "He used to make love to me every morning, back in the Digital World... I constantly yearn to feel someone inside me... I am a creature of the flesh and he knows that. I can't live this celibate life any more."

Angemon's body was responding a little too well to his words and actions. He lifted the vampire's chin and taunted him with a feather-light touch of his lips... so soft that perhaps it had only been his breath that Myotismon felt.

"I'm sorry. I'm not the one you want."  
Myotismon straightened his back, craning his neck to reform the kiss that had been so sudden. "You don't get to decide that for me."  
"I don't want to be responsible for you cheating on Piedmon. I know he must love you very much." He pushed the amorous vampire away. "And the way that you just spoke about him, I can tell that you love him too. Don't do this to him... to me... and to yourself."  
"But he's not here."  
"I don't want to be his stand-in."  
"You're turning down the offer to fuck me?" Myotismon laughed, "No one's ever done that before. Do you know how much that turns me on?"

Angemon pulled away. "Just stop it, all right? We're finished!"  
The vampire released his grip and backed away with his shoulders slumped in defeat.  
"Very well..." He sulked, trudging over to sit on the lid of his coffin. "I miss him so much... I didn't think conquering the earth would take so long..."

The angel narrowed his eyes under his visor. Just when he was beginning to feel sorry for his nemesis, he was reminded of _why_ he was his nemesis. "You won't ever conquer the earth. My friends and I _will_ stop you."

"At what cost?" Myotismon looked up, a cruel smirk upon his lips as he played his trump card. "You'd risk what we could have together? You'd risk the life of your little boy?"  
"What?! You wouldn't dare hurt T.K.!"  
" I have to kill one of the Digidestined for my plan to work. Don't think that it's beneath me to kill _yours_ out of spite."  
"You're asking me to prostitute myself for the price of T.K.'s life?"  
"You make it sound so dirty."  
"Well, it is!" Angemon replied, insulted and furious. "I didn't think you would sink so low. This is about us, and only us! This isn't about T.K. - I don't want him involved."  
"You made him involved!" The vampire spat back, rising to his feet and flourishing his cloak. "You think you're so powerful! You think you can defeat me?! And yet, I can cut you down with a single threat to your _precious little T.K._ "

"What do you want from me?!"  
"I want to be loved!" Myotismon yelled back, his eyes suddenly lighting up with fear upon realising what he had said. He turned away, his hands over his face. "I'm tired. I think it's time you left."

He wanted love? Deep down, he wasn't as bad as everyone said. Perhaps... perhaps Angemon could change an evil heart to good? It wasn't beyond the realm of possibility. Myotismon had only Digivolved down his viral path because he had never been treated with kindness.

The angel didn't move. "Myotismon, despite everything you've done... I _do_ love you."

Myotismon looked around, unsure if he had heard correctly.  
" _You_ love _me_?" He laughed sourly. "Of course you do. Angels love everyone, and all that rubbish..."  
"It's not like that at all."

Angemon stepped forward, embracing Myotismon as their lips met. Myotismon's hands moved fast to unbuckle his belt.  
"Stop..." The angel half-heartedly protested into the kiss. "I don't want..."

Not even he believed himself any more. He didn't want to stoke Piedmon's anger, but... he also couldn't leave a mon to suffer.

"I know you're not a bad Digimon..."

Myotismon responded by pushing himself closer to the angel, his body promising things that Angemon didn't understand. There was the sound of fabric tearing as the vampire's sharp nails made little work of the angel's pants, baring only what he needed to, rather than undressing him completely. 

"Give in to your desires..." He whispered, "And I'll show you how much fun being bad can be."  
Angemon pulled away, looking worried. "I don't want to be bad either."  
"Oh, I never expected _you_ to be." Myotismon winked, and spun around, pressing his back against the angel. "Touch me... show me how _good_ you are."

Angemon's strong hands sought the skinny waist in front of him, trailing down to rest on the vampire's hips. Myotismon leant back against Angemon's taut chest, linking his fingers with his, guiding one hand up, and one hand down his front. He rubbed the angel's left hand against his face, leaning back as far as he could to kiss his innocent lover again. Whilst the other hand, he slipped down to his crotch, closing both his and Angemon's fingers around his hard masculinity. He shivered at the touch.  
"Your hands feel so good... I can't wait to feel what else you've got for me."

_Make me forget how much I miss Piedmon..._

He slowly moved his hips back and forth against Angemon's wary grip, teasing the angel's own need with his soft buttocks.  
"I want you to fuck me hard, Angemon..." _Hard like he did... I miss being hurt..._

"No!" Piedmon yelled at the surveillance screen, "You little whore!"

Angemon's hand began to relax, Myotismon smiled as he relinquished his control over it, allowing the angel to caress him on his own terms.  
"You're a natural." He purred, pleased by the angel's surprising instinct.  
No longer guiding him, Myotismon's hands were free to undo his own belts... his tunic... his pants...

He knelt, beckoning Angemon to follow. With elegance, the vampire leant forward, placing his hands on the floor in front of him, one upon the other. He laid his head down on them, and waited.

Angemon slowly sunk to his knees, unsure what to do once he got there. His nervous hands went to Myotismon's hips again, finding them comforting to hold after everything else the immoral vampire had subjected him to. Myotismon groaned. Intense desires needed to be fulfilled and the angel's heavenly touch was only making the pain worse.

Impatiently, he reached back for one of Angemon's hands, ripping it forward unexpectedly and almost causing the angel to tumble on top of him. The pair gasped in unison as Angemon's arousal bumped against Myotismon's cleft.  
"I can't wait for _that_ to be inside me..." The evil Digimon whispered, bringing Angemon's fingertips to his mouth and licking them.

"What are you doing?" The angel asked nervously, his other hand planted firmly on Myotismon's back, to keep himself away from the temptation to brush himself against that soft blue skin again.  
Myotismon did not answer; continuing to kiss and suck the fingers, slicking them for the prelude to what he hoped would be his greatest sexual conquest yet. He gave a playful bite, and at once, Angemon tried to snatch his hand back, but failed in the grip of his powerful lover.

"You bleed so nicely." The vampire commented, taking one last suckle of the precious fluid, before guiding the angel's hand back, and forcing him to slip a finger inside his opening.

Angemon gave a gasp of shock. His urges had never explained the intricacies of mating to him, but Myotismon obviously knew what to do. The Ultimate growled, throwing his head back and arching his spine, as he worked both his own and Angemon's fingers inside him.

"Now..." He finally panted, satisfied that he'd stretched himself wide enough for the angel's remarkable endowment. "I need you, now."

Piedmon watched the screen, horrified to his very core... frozen with anger... unable to look away as his narrowing eyes filled with the image of Myotismon's face. Eyes closed, and mouth open in a silent cry of ecstasy... Piedmon remembered how easy it had been to fuck that sort of expression out of the little traitor himself.

"Harder..." The vampire whimpered, barely audible enough for Piedmon's surveillance system's speakers to pick up. But the Dark Master heard it.  
The stem of his goblet could not bear the growing pressure of his clenched fist any longer. It shattered, shooting glass splinters into his hand, but he did not - could not - feel them.

Angemon looked so beautiful... frowning in concentration, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming his forbidden lover's name. His long hair moved back and forth in silky golden waves as he planted himself deep inside the mon who meant everything to Piedmon.

"Ah! Angemon!" Myotismon's shoulders tensed and he grasped at the floor, as the angel followed his order. The Champion was surprisingly strong, thrusting into him with a force almost like that of an Ultimate... an equal.  
"Angemon!"

The name echoed about the room, stabbing at Piedmon's heart.

"Angemon!"

From his palm, a dark red stain spread slowly across his white glove.

"Ahh..."

His breathing was heavy and concentrated, as he tried to keep himself calm. Digimon would die and islands would be destroyed if he lost his temper.

"Mmm... yes..."

His fists quivered with rage and his mind began planning revenge.

"Angemon..."

If he threw a tantrum now, he wouldn't be even vaguely mad enough when the time came to exact it.

"Ohhh!"

If he let himself stew in the juices of his hatred, he would see to it that Angemon suffered severely for his crime.

"Angemon!"

Strange new feelings coursed through Angemon... Myotismon felt so good around him; his thighs rubbing against him; his back arching and contracting beneath him.  
"Myotismon..." He moaned, breaking his personal vow.

Piedmon let the shimmering splinters of glass fall from his hand.  
"How dare you." He murmured, his voice dark and full of hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... I hope.
> 
> Luckily, I wrote myself a lot of notes for this fic, so I actually know where it was supposed to be going. Stay tuned!


End file.
